


Cold Mornings

by ro_hd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Very Aesthetic, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_hd/pseuds/ro_hd
Summary: Pale lines of light stream through the blinds, casting long stripes of morning light across the bed and wall. The room is cool, the window cracked open minutely. The covers lie in disarray, the soft, dove grey cotton strewn around, twisted between legs and feet. Ink black hair lies messily over creased pillows and smooth jawbones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! hope you enjoy this short, sweet oneshot!

Pale lines of light stream through the blinds, casting long stripes of morning light across the bed and wall. The room is cool, the window cracked open minutely. The covers lie in disarray, the soft, dove grey cotton strewn around, twisted between legs and feet. Ink black hair lies messily over creased pillows and smooth jawbones. Soft, deep breathing fills the washed out room, emanating from the two twisted together on the bed. The pale walls and charcoal carpet are plastered with the emotions and feelings of their owners. One's eyes flutter, deep jade irises squinting at the light, before rolling over gently and facing the bed's second counterpart. The bed creaks slightly but quietens again when the maker of the noises settles down again.

They watch the bed's other occupant with fondness and a single, caramel fingertip glazes over ivory cheekbones. The still dozing face twitches, a pale hand coming up to rub at the tickling cheek. Platinum locks curl on high, noble cheekbones. Their silvery eyes open, blinking before creasing with a small smile. They sit up, leaning against the dark, oak headboard, shoulders touching. Bare shoulders caress and the first to wake lets out a breathy little chuckle. The second sends a bemused look to them, sparkling eyes once again crinkling with a repressed smile. Shining teeth bite into full, rosy lips, eyeing the other.

 _What's so funny?_ the second asks quietly, soft and calm. The first raises their dark eyebrows delicately and gives a low, breathy chuckle. The velvety flutter of their voice sends tingles down the second's spine. Silken fingertips wash over their sides, leaving hot, smooth trails in their wake. A stark contrast to the dark, violet and iridescent marks on their otherwise ivory hipbones. The memory etched into the second's mind, creates a warmth that pools deep in their chest.

 _I don't know_ , they say, and the second rolls their wintry, but soft gaze fondly. Warm, pine irises dart down to catch the movement of a pink tongue on pale lips, before taking its place with their own rouge lips. When they part, the second's face is dusted cerise with both embarrassment and endearment. The first watches, enamoured.

Eventually, they pull themselves from the warmth and comfort of the silky bed, traipsing to the bathroom. They stand side by side in front of the wide mirror, the first to wake but an inch taller. The bathroom is cooler than the bedroom, but not uncomfortable for either. The smooth duck egg walls reflect in the mirror, and ivory tiles press against bare feet. They brush their teeth in comfortable silence, smiling at each other in the mirror, mouths frothy with mint like a pair of kids. They rinse, spitting into the sink in harmony while giggling away. The first follows after the second back to the bedroom, two sets of feet pad quietly on the dark carpet. The bed seems too inviting to resist, and they, sheepishly, find themselves back in its cool embrace. It's early. They could stay here for just a little longer. Long, pale legs and bronze thighs tangle together, and the room is, once again, fills with deep, subdued breaths and minty freshness.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
